User talk:Smoke.
Welcome to the GoldenEye Wiki. I'm Scorpion one of the two Administrators of this project, the other being Dragonsbrethren. Nice bio about yourself. You graduated the same year I did in 2005 and I also served a year in college :) Make yourself comfortable and continue to contribute, and if you haven't done so already, come by our forums www.shootersforever.com and contribute whatever hacks or codes you have made for the game :D Scorpion123 06:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for your excellent additions to the Wiki. They are very much appreciated. We hope to see you around here some more. And come by the message board Skorpion just linked to. There's plenty of exciting things going on in the world of GoldenEye. Take care, Wreck Oh, don't worry: I have plenty more to add. I had done this a while ago, but I had figured out how to alter weapon statistics via Gameshark. It involved many nights of using the Memory Editor, studying the code, and taking notes - and Goldeneye freezing on me. XD Those were the days. I'll have some walkthroughs up shortly. I'll also be adding pictures. I've experimented with the Goldeneye Setup Editor, but I haven't done much of anything with it just yet. I joined up at the site and have seen a lot of mods there. Much more extensive than I thought it was. I'll see what I can come up with. Smoke My pageMy talk 02:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion I just promoted you to administrator. You've been making a lot of contributions to the wiki, and I would like there to be someone else here who can take care of things incase I'm not able to for whatever reason. Dragonsbrethren 17:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning things up I hadn't checked the place out in about a week and it looks like someone made a real mess while I was away. Thanks for taking care of it. Dragonsbrethren 08:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey, I'm rather new to wiki editing, and I see the Level Button Codes page has a format I'm not familiar with, is there any way I could give you the 2 codes for Aztec and Egyptian so you can edit it in there? I tried but it looks funny when I hit Save so I deleted it right after. I still have the two codes here on notepad however lol. PerfectDark 08:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) G36C Is there any thing you can do to improve this page? Magnum Express 19:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've not seen any material on it as it would relate to Goldeneye so I don't know what it will be like in-game. I also have no hands-on experience with the weapon like I do with some of the other weapons. I'll see what I can do when I have time but it likely won't be much until more details are released. SmokeSound off! 10:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New to the Wiki Hey Smoke, this is Noveli. I'm new to the Wiki and I joined up to help flesh out the Wii Goldeneye 007 as there doesn't seem to be much out there yet. I'll be in touch as I progress, but for now I'm just nailing down the basics. Please let me know if I'm stepping on toes or doing something taboo as I'm not familiar with Wiki rules. Thanks for making this Wiki happen. Noveli Adminship Worthy? Hey Smoke. I've been on here for a while and tried contacting Dragonsbrethren on being an admin, but I think its been a while since he's been on. I was wondering if I could be an Admin on the GoldenEye wiki. I don't really know how to come out and say, but I think I did a lot for the GoldenEye wiki's page of "Locations". I added the pages, the pictures, and even the music to them. So I was wondering if I'm adminship worthy. I respect your decision which ever it may be. Thanks.AlecTrevelyan 06:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Thanks anyways. I just have to find a way to contact Dragonsbrethren.AlecTrevelyan 14:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smoke. On the Loadouts page, why is the background color the same as the text color, I don't know how to change either so could you give it a shot? Thank you. 18:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't even noticed that. I'll look at it and see what I can do. SmokeSound off! 18:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) UZI Vs. M10 Hey Smoke. Are you sure the ZMG (9mm) is an M10? It appears to possess the rounded rear sight of the entire UZI line, as well as the trapezoidal front sight of a Micro-UZI. Also, the heavily angled body suggests another homage to the Micro-UZI, while the M10 is much blockier, with very few curves, disregarding the handle. I've uploaded photographs of the two so you can compare them. Grant Kirkhope (talk) 07:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: ZMG (9mm) Hey Smoke. Thanks for the compliment. You're pretty nice. Re: Walkthroughs Hi there! I noticed on your userpage you are having trouble with the walkthrough pages. I'm going to be doing a commentated walkthrough (known as a Let's Play) on YouTube for the Goldeneye 007 Reloaded PS3 game and I was wondering if the LP would help you to write the walkthrough articles? --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia article links Hi. I've noticed a lot of links to wikipedia articles, but the way this has been done is all wrong. You don't need to do this: Moonraker There's a much simpler way to do that: Moonraker Same with links to internal wiki articles, it can be done using what to display. Hope this helps! --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh lol, I thought it was you that put them there. The original editors probably are those who don't know about Wikia's custom edits to the system and don't realise they are other ways to link to Wikipedia :P. It's not a major issue, just thought I'd make a mention of it, but since you know, this whole thing is pointless anyway xD --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes What do you think of this for a character infobox? It'll be based off the existing one but more specific to characters. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 00:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great! When I get time, I'll copy over the code from the existing one and then modify it for that layout! :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 01:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It's all done! Template:Infobox/Character is operational and ready for use! I'll work on infoboxes for everything else at some point :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No probs. This is a good wiki that can be improved and I'll try to do so where possible :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) M4A1 Can you tell me what was the first year the M4A1 was made and who it was produced by thx Is it ok if this is part of the header, it just gives some background info on what the gun is in reality. I'm planing on putting what level the gun is found in Goldeneye Reloaded after I find it. thx The Terralite III (Colt M4A1) is a high level assault rifle created in 1991 by the American company Colt. SMW Is it possible you can request for Semantic MediaWiki and Semantic Drilldown to be installed here? I am going to look at having semantic data be presented for things like weapons and characters without the need of parameters to be specified. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm probably going to suck at explaining it, so I'll just link you to the SMW homepage for more information about it as it'd be more useful than me :P Semantic MediaWiki's website --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 23:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Move Can you move the following files: *File:a64734112eba8bedaa4353_m.jpg to Thermal Scope *File:2009-acog-scope.jpg to ACOG Scope *File:41jPNij-gGL. AA300 .jpg to Reflex Sight *File:LasTac2Laser.jpg to Laser Pointer *File:Silencer-2-large.jpg to Silencer *File:M203.jpg to Grenade Launcher Thanks! --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 08:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Most of those file names are fine. There is already a file by the name of Grenade Launcher, and the others at least somewhat describe what the image is. :Users can't move images? SmokeSound off! 12:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, users aren't allowed to move images. You'd need to contact the central wiki to get the permissions altered for this wiki. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 12:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Compensator I should actually pick up the Vargen I spotted with the compensator and try it out for the heck of it :P --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 10:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Extension request Can you put in a request to Wikia for them to enable this extension here? It'll be useful for transcluding sections onto other pages :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 12:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Original goldeneye levels Why do all the original levels use their longhand names (eg "GRU Military Intelligence Archives" instead of "Archives")? Evil Tim (talk) 12:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC)